Between Good And Evil/Transcript
Pre-Scene Dialogue (UNSF Facility) Ares Enduwa: ...OK, the coast is clear. This way, Cage. Cage Midwell: This is the inside of the facility? There really isn't anyone here. Ares: It's proof that Deckson is doing his part within the plan. Myona Alderan: Who knew that there were all these underground passageways... Ares: It's the legacy of the colonists. The earlier immigrants were all specialists of their respective fields. Even these so-called temporary routes can still be used today. It's rather amazing, actually. Myona: How did you know about it? It's not even on maps anymore, is it? Ares: Past experience. Shall we? Myona: (...What is it? ...I feel like I've met him before...) Ares: Hm? What happened? Myona: Um, nothing. Let's go. (Facility) Cage: ...Hey, is there any other way in besides the vents? Ares: Would you prefer to knock on the front door and be let in? Cage: But with the size of these things, neither you nor I will be able to get through. Myona: Don't worry. I'll go. Cage: Myona... Are you going to be all right? Myona: I wouldn't run from danger when I was the one who said I wanted to come with you to begin with. Besides, I want to help out, too. I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid. Ares: ...Let's leave this to her. It's not too bad to wait sometimes and hope for the best. Cage: Um. OK. Myona: Thank you. Uh, Cage. Um...your button... Can I borrow it? Cage: Wha? Myona: Oh, er, if you don't want to lend it to me, it's fine! It's just... I just wanted a lucky charm. It's a pretty song, too. Ares: ...You still have that thing? Cage: Well, it commemorates our friendship.... It's my prize possession. But if this is going to help you, Myona, by all means, please take it! Here! Myona: Thanks. I'll be very careful with it. And Ares... This song... what is it called? I know I've heard it before, and I've been meaning to ask you. Ares: ...It doesn't have a title, and the composer was an old friend of mine. I'm sure you haven't really heard it before... Myona: Oh... I see... I thought that maybe it had something to do with my past.... Ares: (...if you can't remember, it's probably best to keep it that way...) Myona: Well, here I go. Ares: ...Myona? Myona: Yes? Ares: Be careful. Myona: I will! Cage: Good luck, Myona. Myona: Thank you! Cage: (Myona... Are you going to be okay? ...I'm so worried about you...) Ares: Cage, are you worried about her? Cage: Huh? How... how did you know? Ares: Heh heh... you are so simple! You can read your face like a book... (An alarm sounds.) Cage: Did Myona get caught? Oh no! We have to go and help her... Ares: Wait, I don't think that's it. It doesn't seem like the alarm is going off because they found her... Cage: Ares! There's something going on outside! I'm going to go and check it out! Ares: Wait, Cage! Come back!! (Tsk... Why doesn't anything ever go as planned...) Scene Dialogue Before Battle Cubick: ...As our information suggested, security was light and it was easy to get our prize this time, wasn't it? Digit: This kind of thing is so easy for us Mars Angels. Cubick: Shall we, ladies? Palme: ...Well, I think I will excuse myself now... Cubick: Oh? And where to? We have plans to celebrate at Madame Monica's. Palme: Well.... Digit: Ohhh, I know. That older man with the moustache?? Cubick: The gentleman we happened across last night at the bar? Miss Palme? Would you like to explain what is going on? Palme: .... Digit: Did you forget our vow? Our triple wedding? How could you push Cubie to the limits like that and get yourself a boyfriend? Cubick: A, anyway!! If that is what you are going to do, we cannot allow you to act individually. Palme: ...We are doing nothing but experiencing what has already been decided previously. He and I were destined to meet each other on the "Crimson Sphere". You did things to ignore the great prophecies, which is why you have still not... Cubick: I believe you said the same thing before? Your fate lacks credibility. (Cubick appears.) Palme: Ah, a poor lamb who is afraid even to enjoy the provisions of life... Meandering; lost for all eternity... aging all the while... <>. (Palme appears.) Cubick: Oh! Ha, ha, ha, ha... Digit: (Oh no... Not again....) Cubick: You seem to think that if he knew that head of yours emits nothing but spaced-out ideas, the relationship could continue - and THAT is simply thoughtLESS. (Palme dodges an attack from Cubit.) Palme: That is not a good strategy. If you're jealous, you should just admit it! (Cubit dodges an attack from Palme.) Cubick: And what might you be doing? Palme: ...You started it. (Digit appears.) Digit: ...Okay you two, now is not the time to be bickering... (UNSF LEVs appear.) UNSF Soldier A: You three pilots of the unregistered LEVs there! We know that you unlawfully entered the facility! Stop where you are, and disembark immediately! Otherwise... Cubick: Well, then I would like to say that I know you drank my tea. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out? Palme: ...Nature's gifts are for all to share. Gluttony is a sin! Cubick: Then I have the right to go along with you too. Palme: Now that is a different matter altogether. UNSF Soldier B: Hey! Are you listening?! Get out now, or we'll.... Palme: ...Ok, you're really starting to bug me... (Palme attacks UNSF Soldier C.) UNSF Soldier A: Aaaaaaaaarrrrghhhhhhhhh! UNSF Soldier B: You're going to... rebel?! Cubick: Really, please stop fussing! (Cubick attacks UNSF Soldier B.) UNSF Soldier B: Uggghghggh...! Digit: Cubie, Palme, you are so cool! UNSF Soldier C: You... You've displayed disrespectful behavior within the UNSF compound! You... you hear me?! Get them out of there! (Several Unmanned units appear.) Digit: ♪Oh yay! There's so many of them!♪ Cubick: Miss Palme, would you look at this? I suggest we continue this later. Palme: ...Gladly... UNSF Soldier C: Heh heh heh.... It's the newest unmanned anti-terrorist machine, fresh from the factory! (There's enough of 'em; they'll take care of it from here... I'm leaving) Go!! (The UNSF Soldier leaves, and Cage enters.) Cage: Pharsti, you've been waiting for me? Pharsti: Yes... Cage? You are very early... Are you already going to escape? Cage: No. Things feel weird, so I just came back alone... Hey, what is going on? Pharsti: I do not know. The LEV with the pink line arrived suddenly... It does not seem to belong to the UNSF. Palme: I don't feel animosity from that frame, so I don't think it's with the UNSF. Digit: If they're in the facility, and they're not UNSF, they must be... in our industry??? Cubick: My, what lovely form! Cage: Oh, er, thank you. Who are you? Cubick: If you are going to ask somebody's name, you really should state yours first. Cage: Huh? Oh! Excuse me! My name is Cage... Cage Midwell!! Cubick: (...Not bad... a few more years and...) Palme: ...This is not the kind of situation where we can afford leisurely chatter. Hurry, let's take care of business. Digit: OK. That's right - you don't want to be late for your date. Cubick: That's true... To begin with, we shall destroy them... then we'll think about what to do next! Cage, is that all right with you? Cage: Wha? Oh, yes. Pharsti: Cage... Are you sure? Cage: I... I don't really know what's happening, but they seem like they need help... and if we make a racket outside, it might make it easier for Ares and Myona to get in! Pharsti: ...Roger. In this situation, we do not have much choice... Let us proceed! Cage: Got it! Ares: ...An LEV with a pink line. So those are the 'Mars Angels'... What are a bunch of nouveau-riche thrillseekers doing here? ??????: How am I supposed to know? We can just get rid of their sponsor and get rid of them. Ares: Don't bother with the little people. More importantly, you got rid of all those people for me. I'll go ahead and finish my business. ??????: The old man's here, though. Ares: ...It's not a problem. Actually, it's exactly what I wanted. ??????: Hmm. OK. Well, you go ahead and do your thing. Ending communication... Ares: ..... Turn 1 Enemy Phase UNSF General: Hey! What are you doing? Are you in contact with the team that went after the terrorists? UNSF Soldier: Uh, Sir, there seems to be some jamming surrounding the compound, and I cannot establish contact! UNSF General: What?!? Find out what happened!! Prepare the attack system!! Don't forget that Mr. Zephyrs is here! You mess up and it's not only your job that's on the line! Soldier: Y-yes sir! UNSF General: That female... took that LEV... Turn 2 Start Myona: ...There. This must be the spot.... (If the enemy was obliterated in the previous scene:) (Mebius appears.) Mebius K. Lylekraft Hmm, Cage? What are you doing? That's pretty bold of you. Cage: Ms. Mebius! (Warren appears.) Warren Lumenlux: We finished our part early, so we rushed over here to help out... Aren't you supposed to be invading with the others? Cage: Mr. Warren! Um, well, it's a long story... Warren: It doesn't matter... Are the two inside? Let's provide a distraction outside... But make sure to get out before the support team arrives! Cage: Yes sir! Oh, the LEVs with the pink line aren't enemies! Please be careful! Mebius: I don't really understand, but OK! Cubick: (I had suspected, but... that IS an Orbital Frame. Which means... they're BIS??) Digit: They're your friends? We'll never lose!! Palme: Oh!! (<> ...That gentleman with the black glasses... how wonderful he is...) Turn 3 Start Myona: .... Now for the data log..... ??????? (Dezeele Zephyrs): Who's there? What are you doing in here? Myona: What?! Turn 4 Start Pharsti: Cage, may I ask a question? Cage: ''' A question? (1)Yeah sure. (2)Right now... Can this wait? (If option 2 is selected:) '''Cage: Right now....? Let's do it later, I'm worried about the two of them inside. Pharsti: That is true. Please forget I asked. (If option 1 is selected:) Cage: Sure, what's the question? Pharsti: Did Ares play the song recorded on the wearable player? Cage: Wearable...? Oh, my button? Yes, he did. Pharsti: If it would be okay with you, I would like to hear it. Cage: (1) Of course I don't mind... (2) Can we do this later? (If option 2 is selected:) Cage: Right now....? Let's do it later, I'm worried about the two of them inside. Pharsti: That is true. Please forget I asked. (If option 1 is selected:) Cage: What? I don't mind, but... why?? Pharsti: I don't know, but that music has some effect on me that I cannot quite discern. Perhaps it is being played in a special way?? Cage: ...I was... born on an emigration spacecraft, and spent my entire life on board. Pharsti: What? Cage: The captain raised me, and passed away when I was 13. After that, I went from ship to ship... Then last year, I boarded the Bonaparte III. By then I had become really quiet, and all I did was work and sleep. But one night, I heard that song from the lobby... I've had it every since. Pharsti: Ares... was playing? Cage: It's a very pretty song. It feels familiar, even when you hear it for the first time... It would make me feel happy. I couldn't control myself, and I started talking to Ares. He taught me how to play... although I never got to be as good as him. (He also showed me that a person of the same age is capable of being so much more...) Pharsti: ...And that is how you met? I understand... So the song is very memorable for the both of you? Cage: Yeah.... His emotions are expressed in his playing. That must be why you feel something when you hear it also. Pharsti: Is... that why? Cage: Yeah, I think so. Pharsti: I see.... Palme Defeated Palme: ...It's useless. Whatever calamity strikes, it cannot reach me. My expression of RAPTURE... Heh, heh. Cage: Um, are you feeling okay? Palme: Believe... There is supreme bliss which can be begotten through fundamentalist pride... Cage: Uh... huh. All right, I understand that you're safe, so I'll go now and take care of some other stuff. Palme: Oh. Humans are no more than specks of dust in the master plan... Fine. There is still time until doomsday.... (Palme leaves.) Digit Defeated Digit: Cubie, I can't hold it in anymorrre. Cubick: It can't be helped. Do not stray too far, now. Digit: Okay. (If Cubick was defeated:) Digit: Gotta go, gotta go... (Digit leaves.) Cubick Defeated Cubick: Just as I had expected, I'm not meant for these violent, uncultured things... Cage: Leave the rest to us, and please seek safety somewhere! Cubick: So we can count on you? Cage: Yes. Cubick: We are indebted. Shall we.... (Cubick leaves.) Unmanned Units Defeated UNSF General: All gone...?! Those monsters?! (If the Mars Angels defeat more enemies:) Digit: Hee, hee, we win!! Pharsti: Win...? Cubick: Digi, when were we competing? Digit: Hm? What do you mean? I guess I got carried away as usual… Palme: ...My channeling abilities are telling us that we have overstayed our visit. Cubick: I guess we best get going. Digi, would that be all right with you? Digit: Mmm-hmm. Palme: It’s unfortunate... You were so close to attracting good luck… Cage: Huh? What does that mean? Palme: Heh heh…you’ll see soon enough… Cage: Who... are you?!? Cubick: We are the ‘Mars Angels,’ from the Red Earth… We look forward to seeing you again somewhere. Until then…ta-ta! (The Mars Angels leave.) Cage: ...And off they go... (the 'Mars Angels'... Hmm....) Pharsti: Cage, should we not help the two inside to evacuate? Cage: Oh, you're right. Can you locate them? Pharsti: Just a moment... Scan complete. 4 responses registered. Cage: 4? Myona, Ares, ...and who else?? Pharsti: One of whom is apparently battling with someone. Site located. This is the room that we will be entering. Cage: What?!? So, Myona...? (BIS leaves.) Post-Scene Dialogue (Evidence Safe) Zephyrs: Ah... Myona: Stop it! Let go of me!! Zephyrs: To think that we would meet again...! Myona: You're over! Zephyrs: Heh heh heh... And why did you come in here? Is this what you were looking for? Myona: What? Zephyrs: The data log from the Bonaparte. I should have gotten rid of it along with all the survivors, but the motherland wanted a report. A formality. Myona: The survivors...? You didn't.... Zephyrs: It took me until now to realize, but I know that you are one of them. Myona: Answer my question! Zephyrs: Yes. All those aboard the Bonaparte were cleaned up. Ned Noachim enjoyed that immensely. Myona: ...You... Monster.... Zephyrs: Hah.... Little girl like you shouldn't be waling around with a gun. It doesn't become you... Myona: ...Don't move! Hand that over! Zephyrs: And if I don't... will you shoot me? I don't mind. But you won't be able to pull the trigger. Myona: ...This is not an idle threat! Zephyrs: Then shoot me. Can a child really shoot its parent? ...Fa... or I guess I should call you Subject #479...? Myona: What are you talking about? Stop!! Don't come any closer!! Zephyrs: ...Put that down. Myona: (I can't... disobey him!!? Why?!?) Zephyrs: Strange goings-on around here... First the Iblis, then you. I never expected that you and your brother would take the Animus... Myona: My... brother...? What? Zephyrs: Ah well. What's the hurry? I'll take my time with you. Come along.... There's too much going on right here to have a conversation... Heh heh... Myona: (...I... can't do anything.... I'm an extra load that everyone has to carry... Cage....) (A song is heard.) Zephyrs: What's the matter? Myona: (Cage's button.... It... It's moving! My body is moving!) Zephyrs: Hm? That song... That button.... (A gunshot is heard.) Zephyrs: What!? Myona: Don't move! This time I will shoot you... The disk is mine! Zephyrs: ...Don't do it. Come back. This is your home... Myona: Sorry to break it to you, but I'm Myona. Nobody else!! (A door is heard opening.) UNSF Soldier: That's enough, you little brat! Come here! UNSF Soldier: It makes no sense to disobey! UNSF Soldier: Hurry along now! Myona: <> What are you doing?!? UNSF Soldier: Heh heh heh... We have to make sure you're not carrying any weapons... (A sound is heard.) UNSF Soldier: Yikes! UNSF Soldier: Whatcha doin'?! We gotta get outta here quick! You okay? you gonna make it? UNSF Soldier: Stupidhead! I was just trying to make things realistic... Myona: Semmy! Is that you? And... Razma?!? Zephyrs: You... terrorists?!? Semyl Shambrow: Sure took you long enough. Oh, don't do THAT. Razma Cascade Jr.: Here's a little token of our appreciation... Sleeping gas. Night-night. (Sleeping gas fills the room.) Zephyrs: <> <> I won't... Eggghegehe... You.... (Zephyrs falls.) (UNSF Facility) Deckson: It worked! ...Now, hurry! Get on. Cage: Myona! Are you okay?! Myona: Cage! Cage: Hey! Myona? Myona: Cage... I'm... Myona... right? That's who I am, right? Cage: I, I don't really know.... But you're you. You're not anyone else. Myona: ...You're right.... Thank you. Semyl: (WHOA!) Phil: (.......) Razma: Instead of PDA, could you hurry things up? There are people back here waiting to get in. Myona: Oh, I'm sorry! Ares: And how did it all go? Myona: Y-yes... Here... It's the data log for the Bonaparte. Warren: Somehow the plan worked, then? Mebius: That's great! (If the Mars Angels defeated more enemies:) Razma: Come to think of it, what's the story with the flashy LEVs that were making a scene outside? They were in before Cage and everyone. (If BIS defeated more enemies:) Cage: That data has been saved on Testament's memory. One of the ladies who we fought with gave it to me... (Both dialogue versions end here.) Pharsti: She said she was a 'Mars Angel'. Tadamichi E. Yukito: You met the 'Mars Angels'?! Cage: Um, yes. Yukito: Dang! You are so lucky!! They're so hot!!! And they're really popular these days. Deckson: We'll talk about this later. We've gotten what we went in for. Now let's get out of here! Phil: We're heading home! Category:Transcripts